


幕间小憩

by JuShanWang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuShanWang/pseuds/JuShanWang
Summary: 刚结束打歌的度庆洙和刚结束电影宣传的都暻秀在两人的家中所做的事情。
Kudos: 3





	幕间小憩

**Author's Note:**

> 水仙/Narcissism  
> 捏造时空  
> 度庆洙=2012~2015年间的Do Kyungsoo（长发）  
> 都暻秀=2015~今的Do Kyungsoo（短发）  
> 没有剧情

“叮铃叮铃”  
门口响起了门铃的声音。度庆洙放下手里的游戏机，跑到玄关里。门打开了，穿着西装打着领结的都暻秀走了进来。  
“哥，辛苦啦！”度庆洙扑上去抱住他，“我们打歌结束啦，这两天都休息！”他缠着男人往里走。  
都暻秀刚刚结束电影的宣传日程，得到了几天的休假。他一边跟着度庆洙往家里走，一边解开他的领带。  
度庆洙拿过他的领带扔在一旁，蹦蹦跳跳地往卧室走去，然后往床上一躺，自下而上望着都暻秀。  
“我先去洗澡。”不顾对方失落的表情，都暻秀像故意看不懂度庆洙的暗示一样，边脱衣服边走进卫生间。  
等他洗好出来，就看见床上一个鼓鼓的大包。度庆洙赌气把自己包在被子里不理他。都暻秀拍拍那个包，又摇摇他。“刚刚回家，身上太脏了。我不是过来了嘛。”  
度庆洙钻出一个头来，亮晶晶的大眼睛望着都暻秀。都暻秀轻轻地吻了一下他，然后把他翻过来，看到他已经把衣服都脱了。  
“哈哈哈……”都暻秀笑了出来，得到了对方的一个白眼。他转过身去，把浴袍解开扔到一边。然后爬上床，把被子拨到一边，趴到度庆洙的身上。  
度庆洙身子小小的。刚刚抽条的男孩子，又天天为了舞台训练，即使吃再多也没什么肌肉。都暻秀抚摸着他的肌肤，感受到手下温柔的身体里突出的骨头。“你们又没好好吃饭吗……”都暻秀摇摇头，然后低头亲吻度庆洙的肋骨。  
“呜！”度庆洙感觉有点痒痒的，扭了扭腰肢。他把手放在都暻秀的头发上，刺刺的短发扎着他，但是又很舒服。因为要当爱豆所以不能剪短发，他觉得很苦恼，很羡慕都暻秀。自己的刘海太长了，他顺手把头发撩了上去。  
都暻秀抬起头来看着他。男孩面孔微微泛红，被他盯着觉得不好意思，于是扭头过去。  
“又不是第一次了……”都暻秀觉得有点好笑。他摸了摸度庆洙的肚子，问道：“我们庆洙，是不是偷懒呀？都长小肚子了。”度庆洙遮住脸，从指缝里看他，然后用腿顶了顶都暻秀的腹部。“明明你也有，干嘛说我嘛！”都暻秀被顶的发痒，拿手去拨他的腿。都暻秀的手滑过他的大腿内侧，度庆洙忍不住抖了一下。  
都暻秀于是趁机捏住度庆洙微微抬头的阴茎。“哈啊……”被温热的手掌包覆的一瞬间，度庆洙喘了出声。他现在躺在床上，一只腿被都暻秀按在一旁，而阴茎被他轻轻捏着。整个身体暴露在空气中，他觉得有点冷，但又觉得很燥热。他说不上是觉得冷还是太激动了，身体在微微颤抖，双手放在身侧，捏着床单。度庆洙感到都暻秀正在看着他的身体，这让他很害羞，于是更加不敢看向都暻秀。他觉得自己的乳头有些瘙痒，而下一秒都暻秀的嘴唇就吻了上来。  
都暻秀的嘴很湿热，他伸出舌头，舔舐着度庆洙的乳头，感受着那乳头逐渐变硬，成为一个小点摩擦着他的舌头。度庆洙身上有刚刚沐浴过的清香，又有着年轻男孩的气息。他情不自禁用牙齿浅浅地咬着度庆洙立起的乳头。  
度庆洙忍不住把手按在都暻秀的头上，当他感觉到自己的乳头在被啃咬的时候，他觉得有一股奇妙的酥麻感觉，从胸前直直通往下体。而此时都暻秀还捏着他的阴茎。他非常不好意思地感觉到自己的阴茎在慢慢膨大，填充满了都暻秀的手掌。他扭了扭，想从手掌中挣脱，但是又觉得舍不得。于是都暻秀的手被他顶来顶去。都暻秀手上的老茧摩擦着度庆洙的龟头，有一点痛。度庆洙按着都暻秀的力气加重了一些。  
“怎么了？”都暻秀抬头看他。度庆洙稍微支起一点身子，把屁股向后挪了一点。“有点……有点干干的，痛……”他可怜巴巴地抬头望着都暻秀，像下一秒就要挤出眼泪一样。  
都暻秀忍不住凑上去亲了亲他的嘴，然后温柔地摸着他的头发：“那告诉我，你想怎么样啊？”他把手抽开，停在一旁，挠着他的鼠蹊部。  
度庆洙抿了抿嘴唇，又伸出舌头舔了一下。他圆滚滚的大眼睛转了一圈，然后凑到都暻秀的面前，在他嘴唇前一丝距离的地方开口说话。“我想要哥……亲亲它……”  
都暻秀愣了一下。度庆洙的气息喷在他的面前，温暖且潮湿，像在诱惑他，让他为面前这个小妖精做一切他想要的事。他贴住度庆洙的嘴唇，然后慢慢地往下挪动。他刻意让自己的唾液多流出来一点，在度庆洙身体上留下蜿蜒的水路。那些唾液很快就在度庆洙的体温下被蒸发了。  
都暻秀在小腹的地方停了下来。度庆洙的阴茎正顶在他喉咙处，前列腺液一点点溢出，把他的脖子都弄的黏糊糊的。他埋在度庆洙的阴毛里，感受着他那股男性特有的气味。毛茸茸的触感让他忍不住张口咬了一下，度庆洙的尖叫立刻响起，带着一丝不满。都暻秀慢悠悠地让他的下巴蹭着度庆洙的阴茎移动，最后张嘴吞入。  
起初他只在龟头附近打转。因为干燥，龟头处的皮肤张紧了。他用舌头戳了戳度庆洙的马眼，那里分泌出了咸咸的前列腺液。  
度庆洙紧张地抬起上半身。从他的视角，只能看到都暻秀深邃而美丽的眉眼。这张脸和他相似却又比他成熟许多，此刻却正埋在他腿间为他口交。舌头的颗粒摩挲着他的龟头，他被刺激的发懵，尽力地忍住不发出那些让他觉得害羞的声音。他又馋更多，不敢说出口，就悄悄地把自己往都暻秀嘴里送，又焦急又慌乱。  
都暻秀猜到了他的心思，抿着他的龟头，忍不住笑了起来。“就这么心急吗？果然是小孩子。”他含混地嘲笑度庆洙。而度庆洙说不出话来，手慌张地抓紧了床单，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。  
然后他感到自己的阴茎被包住了。都暻秀的嘴里很热，而且湿漉漉的，他觉得又新奇又舒服，止不住想往里顶。都暻秀一只手按住了他的腹部，一只手扶住他阴茎根部，然后嘴尽量吸紧，开始上下抽动。  
“呜呜……啊！嗯……”度庆洙脑子一片混乱，没法组织语言，只能发出呻吟。都暻秀的柔软的口腔内壁紧贴着他阴茎的侧面，挤压着他的柱身，而舌头也不忘记绕着龟头打转。扶着他阴茎的手伸下去拨动他的睾丸，奇异的痒感传了上来。他觉得自己现在像发了高烧，全身都在发烫，也没有力气，只能任凭都暻秀摆布。他低头盯着都暻秀的头顶发愣，只觉得意乱神迷，视线离不开他。  
度庆洙的阴茎咸咸的，硬硬的，在都暻秀的口中跟着他的节奏一进一出，没多久就沾满了他的口水，在卧室的灯光照射下淫靡地泛光。度庆洙的呻吟像催情剂，都暻秀只觉得自己的阴茎也开始胀痛，一刻也忍不了了。他拉过度庆洙的腿，在自己的阴茎上蹭蹭。度庆洙的腿细腻光滑，虽然有肌肉，但是却依然很有弹性。度庆洙被吓了一跳，下意识想把腿抽回来，但被都暻秀捏住了。他感到腿正贴着都暻秀的阴茎，这使他心跳不已，于是他缩起腿，改成用脚拨弄都暻秀的阴茎。  
显然对方没有意料到他会这么做。都暻秀抬起头，用一种审视的眼光看着他。“你哪里学的？”他一边享受着度庆洙的抚摸一边质问到。  
“我，呜，我看其他哥他们看的那些……”他边回答边小心翼翼地观察对方，发现对方并没有在生气，于是变本加厉，把另一只脚也伸了过来。都暻秀被他弄的受不了，只好支起身子来，然后盖在度庆洙身上。  
“我们庆洙学了不少啊，明明这么忙……”他对着度庆洙的耳朵说着，“是不是很想我？”  
度庆洙被他弄的痒痒的，缩着脖子回答：“才不呢，我都忙着练习，哪有空想你啊！”  
听到这个回答，都暻秀翻到一侧。“那我不继续了，你去忙吧！”但是他的眼睛却盯着度庆洙。  
度庆洙急了，又不好意思说自己想他。他想了想，嘴巴张了又闭，最后选择凑上前去亲吻对方。都暻秀的嘴唇饱满而又柔软，他忍不住用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。都暻秀被逗得发笑，侧身把度庆洙拉到身上来。  
现在他们面对面贴着。都暻秀手伸到下面，捏住度庆洙的屁股。他们的屁股都很翘，手感格外的好。揉了一会，都暻秀就忍不住伸手去摸度庆洙的屁眼。已经做过扩张了，现在那里柔软湿滑，他很轻易地就把手指伸了进去。  
度庆洙很舒服，用他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着都暻秀的下巴。他现在缩在都暻秀的身上，屁股随着都暻秀的手摆动。度庆洙忍不住发出了舒服的哼哼声。情难自已的时候就拿嘴去亲都暻秀的脸颊、下巴、脖子，像一只撒娇的小猫咪。都暻秀用嘴止住了他到处乱吻的举动。两个人的嘴唇交织在一起，随着嘴的动作发出了啧啧的水声。都暻秀有时在吻着度庆洙的上唇，有时候又挪到下唇，然后把舌头伸进去，和度庆洙的舌头较劲，去舔舐对方的牙齿、上颚。在他们接吻的时候，都暻秀也没忘记手里的动作。他把手指伸进又拔出，模仿交媾的动作，又稍稍向外拉扯。度庆洙的注意力都在嘴上，一时顾不得后面，只能跟从本能，软软地瘫在都暻秀身上。  
“暻秀哥……哥，我做过扩张了，你可以……进来了……”度庆洙迷醉地忘记了害羞，等他回过神意识到自己说了什么，立刻躲开了都暻秀的视线。  
都暻秀咬了一下他的耳朵，然后坐了起来，让度庆洙坐在自己的大腿上。两个人的阴茎现在互相摩擦，度庆洙羞得不敢向下看，就勾着都暻秀的脖子，把脑袋埋在他肩窝里。  
“屁股抬一下。”都暻秀拍了拍度庆洙的屁股，然后托起来，以对准自己的阴茎。他扶着度庆洙慢慢地往下坐，自己的阴茎撑开度庆洙的屁眼，一点一点深入。  
度庆洙紧紧地抱住他的脖子，屁股传来的一阵阵痛感让他有点软下来。都暻秀轻轻拍着他的背，安抚着他，同时又要努力克制，让自己别太心急。  
有汗液顺着度庆洙的头发滴落下来，度庆洙把刘海向后撩，觉得自己痛的有些神志不清。都暻秀的龟头渐渐地进入了他的身体，他能感受到下面有明显的侵入感。对方安抚的动作让他放松了下来，努力尝试着让括约肌不要再那么紧绷。  
随着对方一点点地深入，度庆洙渐渐感到自己的肠壁被撑开，他感到恐慌，像自己的身体即将被剥夺控制权。他紧紧闭起双眼，只用身体去感受对方的存在。  
“好一点了吗？”都暻秀问道。度庆洙的身体紧紧包覆吸吮着他的阴茎，炽热、柔软、鲜活的感触让他几乎克制不住自己。他低沉地喘气，轻轻拍打度庆洙微微颤抖的身体。都暻秀向后靠在床头，让度庆洙坐直。“我可以动了吗？”他温柔地征询对方的意见。  
度庆洙的眼睛里泛着泪光。他现在已经适应了这个状况，疼痛感渐渐减轻，而对都暻秀的欲求重新燃起。他发不出声音，取而代之的是通过笨拙地收缩肠壁来作为回应。  
收到了信号，都暻秀忍不下去了。他扶住度庆洙的腰，开始上下抽插。度庆洙撑着他的肩膀，跟着一起摆动腰肢。他抽出一只手来，放在自己的阴茎上，开始上下撸动。  
度庆洙被都暻秀搅得发昏，酥麻的感觉逐渐浮出，像泡在温热的泉水中，像被托起、升到云朵之上。被摩擦着的前列腺带来难以形容的刺激，顺着神经系统一路向上，麻痹了他的四肢、躯体和大脑。他合不上嘴，唾液流出，然后被都暻秀舔去。他顺势亲吻对方，让对方的鼻息喷洒在自己面前，这让他觉得过分的亲昵。都暻秀离开他的嘴唇，啃咬他的锁骨、胸脯，在那上面留下代表所有权的吻痕。度庆洙在微微出汗，他的肌肤尝起来有咸咸的味道。温热的、颤抖的少年的身躯，能轻易摸到肋骨、有着缺乏锻炼的柔软肚皮的，度庆洙的身体，就像一味迷药，让都暻秀难以放下。对方的身体正在吸吮他的性器，他在自己头顶呻吟，双手抓紧他的后背，又随着动作的深入和退出放松，在都暻秀看不到的地方留下了浅浅的红印。  
度庆洙的汗液流了下来，砸在了都暻秀的胸前，和都暻秀自己的汗液混合在了一起。度庆洙勉强从欢愉中找回一丝清醒的意识，他看着对方入迷的神情，忍不住抚摸他的脸庞，看着他从手中投来着迷的眼神。  
跟着上下运动的节奏，度庆洙的睾丸拍打在都暻秀的小腹上，给他带来了痛苦与快感混合的奇妙感觉。和都暻秀的动作一起，他撸动自己的手加快了，然后眼前突然发白。  
“我……暻秀哥……我要射了，呜！”随着一声呜咽，他的精液喷了出来。白色的液体泼洒到都暻秀的身体上，都暻秀先是感到被烫了一下，接着粘稠的液体迅速冷却，在空气中弥漫着浓郁的腥气。度庆洙的阴茎还在一抽一抽地喷出液体，有几滴射在了都暻秀的脸上，都暻秀下意识地皱了皱眉头。  
“呜啊！对不起暻秀哥……”度庆洙慌张地道歉，本来就通红的脸庞上，混杂着刚刚到达顶峰后的余韵和对都暻秀的歉意。他无意识中收紧了屁股，立刻得到了对方的一声长长的吟叹。都暻秀拍拍他的屁股，狡黠地转动眼珠，说：“庆洙这么管不好自己吗？”  
“不是的，我，我不是故意的……”度庆洙不知道自己应不应该看着对方说话，眼神四处漂移。  
“那庆洙是不是应该帮我舔掉？”都暻秀一边继续顶着他，一边发问。  
度庆洙犹豫了起来。但是都暻秀没给他思考的时间，他用力一顶腰肢，让度庆洙靠在了自己的身上，脸逼近对方。度庆洙犹豫再三，伸出舌头，试探性地舔了舔。  
“呜……”  
“怎么了，自己的味道不好吗？”都暻秀没有停下自己的动作，依然在不停地抽插。度庆洙瘫软在他的身上，跟着他上下起伏。“不好吃也要吃掉哦？我们庆洙要多补充营养。”  
“这种东西哪有什么营养啊……”他抱怨道。但是他还是听了都暻秀的话，乖乖地去舔掉自己的精液。都暻秀的脸上现在沾满了他的口水，他忍不住地开始胡乱舔弄。  
都暻秀任凭对方撒娇，然后发现度庆洙又开始勃起了。“果然小孩子就是精力旺盛啊，庆洙就这么好色吗？”  
“不是，不是……”度庆洙稀里糊涂想反驳，但却说不出什么话来。都暻秀忍不住笑了起来。他翻过身把度庆洙压在身下，然后把度庆洙的腿抗在手臂上，低头奋力挺进。  
因为姿势的改变，他更加方便用力了，度庆洙被捅的只能发出混乱的喊叫。都暻秀咬住他的斜方肌，嘴里发出低沉的吼声。卧室内充斥着他们的呻吟、喘息和身体碰撞的声音。  
度庆洙感到体内的阴茎一阵颤抖。都暻秀用力地顶到了最深处，把他钉在床上，然后一股滚烫的液体在度庆洙体内喷射出来。都暻秀大口地喘气，享受着射精后的余韵。他缓缓地从度庆洙体内退出来，然后用手抚摸着对方的阴茎。  
度庆洙现在觉得非常的热。他缠住都暻秀的脖子，把他拉下来和自己接吻。他抬起腰部，迎合都暻秀手上的动作。精液从他后穴中滴落下来，沾到了床单上，蹭到了他的屁股，触感很奇怪。他因为过度的愉悦颤抖起来，然后射在了都暻秀的手中。  
都暻秀抬起手闻了闻。  
“下次做之前，吃点水果吧。”  
度庆洙听见了，羞愤地踹了他一脚。  
都暻秀笑了起来，然后拉度庆洙起身，“走啦，快去洗澡，别着凉了。”  
度庆洙被拉起来坐在床上，摇头晃脑地说：“我累了，你抱我过去嘛！”还抓着都暻秀的手不放。  
都暻秀无奈了。于是他伸手把手上的精液抹在了度庆洙的脸上。  
“哇！你干嘛呀！”度庆洙往后缩，“知道了啦，你带我去嘛~”  
“走吧。”都暻秀俯下身亲吻了他，然后牵着他走进了卫生间。

繁忙的日常中的一点欢愉就这样落幕了。


End file.
